Yu-Gi-Oh Gx
by Jadan Yuki
Summary: My own story, in this story. Jaden is with Yubel and the Supreme King. And there is a new character called, Sara. She different then normal people, she's like Jaden. She's cursed, but that curse is also a gift. Please read and comment, thank you. And I hope you injoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is my first story and it is, 'Yu-Gi-Oh Gx'. I love this story and always daydream about it. So I thought why not make a story about it, and started to make one. Please comment and hope you like my story! And I got help from **SuperNeos2** . By the way, this is the only chapter that has not have Jaden duel information. **_**–**__**Jadan Yuki**_

"Today is the day!" said Sara, grabbing her 3 set of deck. "No more pain or suffering. All a new start!" Thought Sara happily, getting her stuff ready to go to duel academy. "You forgot your eye-patch, Sara." Said Sara's dark personally, Lucifer. "Thanks, Lucy." "Call me, Lucifer!" "Yes, Lucifer!" said Sara running out, trying to wear her eye-patch.

…

"Oh no! I am late!" Said Jaden Yuki, running his best. Jaden wasn't really a sport guy, he was the guy who like to eat, duel, sleep, and playing with his friend. Which is his duel monster spirit, Jaden doesn't have many friends. Because of his curse, sometimes is can be useful. But most of the time it is horrible problem happens, he hate his curse. The curse of the Supreme King, but thanks to Yubel. They could control the balance, but if he gets anger. The balance break apart and he will fall into the darkness, or worse. He could kill someone with it.

….

"Whew, made it." Said Sara and Jaden at the same time. "Hi, what's your name?" said Sara. "Jaden, yours?" "Sara, I am glad I made it. Let me guess, you came late because you were sleeping, right?" "Wow, yes. How did you know?" "Your hair is pretty messy and there some leaves on it, and your t-shirt is kind of dirty, because you were going running while eating or falling." Said Sara proudly. Before Jaden could talk, Sara and Jaden eyes got into an amazing duel.

"Alright new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you…

A) Throw in the towel,

B) Beg for mercy, or

C) Run home to your mother?" The proctor taunted to the boy on the opposite side of the field with a Vorse Raider and a facedown card. "I'll go with…

D) None of the above!" the boy retaliated and activated his facedown card: Ring of Destruction. Jaden and Sara were impressed as the applicant sacrificed his own monster to win the duel, bringing the proctor's points down to zero. "Clever move, applicant," the proctor praised. "Welcome to the academy." "Thank you." Said the boy bowing and walking out of the duel area.

"Wow, I bet he will go to Ra yellow." Said a boy with blue spiked hair who was small and wearing a small round glass. "Umm… You are?" asked Sara. ""I am called, Syrus Truesdale. Sorry to ask, but what happened to your left eye?" "Um… Well... It has some problem." Said Cookie, knowing everyone know that, was a lie. She was a horrible liar, "Well, that person who duel the proctor is-""Bastion Misawa, nice to meet you all." Said Bastion coming out of nowhere. Soon they were telling their names.

….

At the bottom of the arena sat a bunch of Duel Academy's upper chairmen and teachers. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said, "Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed. Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was due to all the makeup that he wore for some bizarre reason. He wore a blue blazer that some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and an elitist snob. He was about to get up and leave when he saw someone coming.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, mister." A man in a black business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving, much to his chagrin. "But two last applicants have arrived to take their exam, Mr. Crowler.""Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled. "I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…""I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit with some pride in his voice at his PHD. He then looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind, not that he really had it to begin with if one really knew Crowler for a while.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more. "Yes, let's give these duelists their shots." "They were just a bit late, that's all."**"LATE IS **_**RUDE**_**!"** Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him immensely. **"I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!"** Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it **"WHAT!?"**_" _It's Sheppard.""Oh, Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one, making everyone watching him quietly.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit, his eyes widening. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. Calling you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Whatever just makes sure everyone gets a fair shot!" _"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give these slackers a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boys' dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly as a plan formed in his head.

….

"**Will Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Area 4. Jaden Yuki to area 4**."

"That my cue, wish me good luck." Said Jaden running to Dueling Area 4.

"**Will Sara please report to Dueling Area 3. Cookie to area 3."**

"Well, that's my turn too, wish me good luck too." Smiled Sara running to area 3.

"Hello." Said Sara bowing, while taking out her deck. For a second she thought about using her dark and light angle deck, but remembering about the accident that she cause long time ago. She quickly grabs her, Rose deck. "Duel!" Shouted Sara and the proctor.

Sara (4000)

Proctor (4000)

"Proctor you draw first." "Okay, draw!" said the proctor, slowly he smiled. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode,(att:100/Def:2600)" it looks like a warrior carrying a big purple and gold shield. "And I end my turn." "My turn, draw! I summon Red rose, (atk: 1500/def:2000)". Everyone who looked at Sara's duel was whispering. They haven't ever seen this card. "And I use its effect, I can summon Pink Rose! Then I use pink effect, by discarding one card into the graveyard, and putting pink and red rose into the graveyard. I can summon Shinku the Red Rose Maiden! (atk:2600/def:2300) "Shinku the Red Rose Maiden looked like a doll wearing a red dress and a red bonnet and black shoe with a red rose on it. She had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. And 2 Ponytail, "I use its effect, like you see. Shinku hates ugly thinks, so you need to throw 1 card to the graveyard. And I set one card, Shinku the Red Rose Maiden! Attack Big Shield Gardna! Then I end my turn.

"I draw! I use the monster reborn to bring back Big Shield Gardna and then sacrifice it, to summon Gaia The Fierce Knight, atk:2300/Def:2100 A knight that has blue and red armor with a purple horse. then I use 'Big Bang Shot' to +400 attack to 'Gaia The Fierce Knight', and I attack Shinku!" "Wait, I will use my trap card! 'Rose Dance!' It will stop your attack and let me summon 2 baby rose tokens. (att:0/def:0)" said Sara. "Fine, then I end my turn." Said the proctor trying his best not to lose his cool.

"I draw! This card is..." said Sara. As she looked at the card and back to Proctor and back to her card. Then she smiled a little bit, knowing she won this game.

Read the next chapter!

'Big Bang Shot' has a person hitting on the floor and red, blue, and pink light coming out of it.

'Rose Dance' has all the color rose in the hurricane.

'baby rose token' are small baby rose, that soon going to be bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my story, I really want to thanks ****SuperNeos2 ****for helping with my story, and I want to thank everyone for reading it too. I hope you enjoy my 2 chapter of my Yu-gi-oh gx story. Thank you again for reading my stories! Some people were wondering what deck does Jaden use, well he use normal element hero and evil hero, He has 2 deck. Thank you very much! :P -**_** Jadan Yuki**_

"I sacrifice my 2 rose baby token, and I will summon my best pal. The 9th Rozen maiden, 'Yuri the Caramel Rose Maiden!' (att:2600/def:2300) I use her effect, by choosing one plant type monster in my graveyard; I could draw 3 cards and then discard 1 card. Then I use her other effect, how many cards I have will infect 500 damage to your life point. I have 3 cards, which mean -1500 damage to your life points. (Proctor:2500) Then I will attack your 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' with my 'Yuri the Caramel Rose Maiden!'" "Are you dumb, your monster has less attack point then my 'Gaia the Fierce Knight'!" Said the Proctor losing his cool, "But I use my monster effect." "Which monster?" asked the Proctor, "The one in my graveyard, the Brocken Rose Doll, its effect is -800 attack points from your monster!" said Sara with a smile. (Proctor:1800) And I directly attack you with my Shinku the Red Rose Maiden. I win!" said Sara.

(Proctor:0)

(Sara: 4000)

Sara smiled, while the proctor thought he couldn't even damage Cookie. No even -0.5, slowly he walks out of the dueling area number 3 and said, "Welcome to the duel academy, little girl."

"Have you seen, 'Yuri the Caramel Rose Maiden?' She look so cute, I loved her caramel hair and eyes. Her dress were like sweets, and her hat too, so cute. Perfect doll I guess, but where did she get that deck." "Maybe it's a new deck, or new card." Said one of the people who was saw Sara's duel. Then when Sara walks out, she heard. "Have you seen the boy called, Jaden Yuki duel? It was so amazing, he beat Mr. Crowler! And his best and rare card, 'Ancient Gear Golem'!" "Really? How I love to watch it, but I was in my exam too." Said one of the people in the group. Slowly Sara walks toward the staircase and look for Jaden.

…..

"Jaden! Here! I heard you won, congrats!" "How about you, Sara? Did you win?" "Yeah, I won. It was so fun, and I didn't even awake my pow-"said Sara stopping her sentence, she couldn't revel her secret. If they knew nobody will want to be her friend. "So was your duel fun?" "Yeah it was." Said Jaden wondering what Cookie was about to say. But he knew he shouldn't ask what she was about to say, because her face told him to shut his mouth. Her face was saying, 'That's my top secret, and let's not talk about it.' "This year will great!" said Sara with a smile, "See you at duel academy!" said Sara with a big simile and running out of the crowed building.

….

Jaden, Sara, and Syrus were talking in the helicopter, which was taking them to duel academy. But Sara had to sit in front of them, because one side were the boy side and the other were the girl side. Quietly she talks to her dark side, "Hey, Lucifer. I finally escape the town and come to duel academy! I am so excited; I wonder if I will be in the same team with Jaden or Syrus?" asked Sara, but saw Lucifer acting he was sleeping because it was boring. "Sara, you cannot run away from your curse or me. You may act, but I am still there." "I know Lucifer, it runs in my blood. This sad fate and curse is always with me." Replied Sara sadly, "Sara what's wrong? What's with the sad face?" asked Jaden, "It's nothing; it's just that a sad past I remember." Said Sara trying to smile to hide the truth. "Okay." Reply Jaden, but Yubel asked Jaden, "Hey, and Jaden. Are you going to use the dark element Hero deck? You always asked me to keep it, don't you want it back? "Never." Whisper Jaden, as he hated that deck. But he just couldn't throw it away; something about that deck draws him into it.

"Soon, we're going to land to Duel Academy." Said the captain, "Get ready to get your things and move out." Said the captain again. "Let's hope we can be in the same team." Said Sara grabbing her dark blue bag. "Yeah." Said Jadan and Syrus. But Jaden was more confused seeing a monster spirit around Sara, Jaden saw his own card had duel spirit. It was no biggy, but seeing other people have on too, was… very interesting. But Sara duel spirit was really different, they were like dolls. All were very beautiful and adorable, there were 9 dolls. They weren't talking at all; instead they were drinking tea, like a queen.

…

"Mmm... Good to be out of the helicopter, it was very tight." Said Sara. "Meet you guy later." Said Sara with a big smile as she running away from them, she fell down. "Oww… Where is my eye patch?" said Sara putting one hand on her left eye and was panicking. "Where is it? Where is it?" said Sara almost crying. "Here is it." Said a strange girl giving her dark blue eye patch. "Thanks" said Sara putting it on, "My name is, Alexis. Nice to meet you." "My name is, Sara." Said Sara trying to calm down.

….

"Good morning and welcome. My name is, Chancellor Sheppard. The headmaster here and we hope you will enjoy this year." "I think it's rude for the headmaster to great us in TV." said Yubel to Jaden. "I don't know, maybe he is busy." Whispered Jaden, as he was falling asleep. "Jaden, sleeping while standing is bad." Said Sara, trying to wake him up. "Sara, that's not a way a lady should act." Said Shinku to Sara, "Now let's line up, and go to your dorm." Said the headmaster, as he was out of the TV.

…..

"Look, Sy. It looks like I am in the Slifer red dorm." "Yeah, me too." Said Syrus. Bastion slowly walk toward Jaden and Syrus, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants. "Hey, Bastion. Are you in Slifer red too?" asked Jaden. "Yellow t-shirt, yellow button, and yellow collar. I don't think so." Replied Bastion trying not to laugh at Jaden question. "Are you saying that I am color blind?" Shouted Jaden angrily, but not too much to awaken the supreme king. "No, but are you." Asked Bastion with a smile, "No, I could be." Said Jaden as he laughs. "Hi, Jaden. So, you too are in Slifer Red dorm. You too, Syrus." Said Sara as she ran to join in the others. "Hi, Sara. Jaden the Slifer dorm is that way, you better get going." Said Bastion walking toward the Ra yellow dorm, so the three teenager walk toward the Slifer Red dorm.

…..

"This place is like an old building, a horrible place to live in." complied Syrus looking at the house of Slifer. "Sy, it's not that bad. Look at the view!" said Jaden as he looking out in the view in the 2nd floor. "This place is not for us to live in it." Complied Sara's duel monster spirit, Shinku. "It's not that bad, Shinku." Reply Sara trying to calm all of her duel monster spirit.

…..

"Looks like this is our room." Said Jaden and Syrus, "Well, mine is next door. So visit me." Said Sara walking past them. "The room is tiny." Complied Syrus, looking around the small room. "Well, I like it." Said Jaden taking off his shoe. Slowly Syrus did the same, "Hey, Jaden. Do you think we are related, like in ancient Egypt? Like, you are the pharaoh and I will be the best priest. You know, like Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba." Asked Syrus, "Sorry, Sy. But that's lame." Reply Jaden, but he feel bad with he saw Syrus sad face. To brighter the mood, Jaden walk toward the closed curtain and said, "Let make this room brighter." Said Jaden as he open the curtain, "Hey, that curtain close for reason!" shouted a voice, "Sorry, about it." Reply Jaden as he quickly close the curtain, then he looked around the room to find the mystery voice. "Um… Where are you." Asked Syrus, doing the same thing as Jaden, trying to find the mystery voice. "I am up here." Said a strange boy on the top bed, he was huge and have a huge red nose. "Ahhh!" shouted Syrus and Jaden, surprised by his looks, and how he show up from no-where. "Can you stop screaming? And why are you here?" asked the strange boy, "My name is, Jaden Yuki. This is, Syrus Truesdale. We are your new room ma-"said Jaden, but seen that the strange boy didn't even care about them. "My name is, Chumley Huffington." Said Chumley, "Well… Hi… Chumley." Said Syrus, "Well, let me tell you about the color thing. We have the 3 color, right." "Right." "It's blue, yellow, and red. Blue is the highest rank students, then the yellow is the 2nd higgest. Then we have us, 'the wonder.'" "The wonder, that's a cool name." said Syrus with a big smile, "No, this wonder means. I wonder how we went this far." Said Chumley uncomfortable. "Oh…" said Syrus, not being happy way what he heard. "Well, I don't care at all." Reply Jaden, as he walked out of the room. "Wait for me, Jaden." Asked Syrus as he ran after Jaden. "New classmate." Muttered Chumley, as he walks out of his bed to close the door.

….

"Jaden! Wait for me." Asked Syrus as he got tired of running for Jaden, "Sy, I have being walking. Not running." Answer Jaden, as he turns around. "Well, you got a head start." "For few second." Reply Jaden. "Whatever." Muttered Syrus, as he was turning red as a strawberry. When he recovered, he asked Jaden, "Do you think what Chumley say was true, that we are the lowest. And that we are wonder? What do you think Jaden?" "Well, Sy. I don't care, red can come in back thing. Like fire, clothes, and many more." "Yeah, like hot fire. And really hot sake." Said Syrus, but just notice Jaden was far away from him. "Jaden, wait!" shouted Syrus, as he dash toward Jaden. Slowly the 2 Slifer walks toward the main building in the island, "Jaden where are you going?" asked Syrus, looking unsure about this idea, barging into the main building was not a good idea. "Sy, there dueling in there." Said Jaden, as he ran into the building. "Jaden, do you have liked a 6 sense of dueling?" asked Syrus, as he tries to get oxygen in his lung. "Nope, but I feel like something in my gut." Smiled Jaden as he went into the duel area. "Wow, look at this. It's sweet!" shouted Jaden as he saw the huge duel arena. "I got to agree with you, Jaden." Said Syrus and Yubel. "I bet it will be amazing to duel here." Said Syrus, "Let's find out." Reply Jaden with a big smile. "Hey you Slifer, this is only blue Obelisk cameste, go away." Said two oblisk boys. "Sorry, we will leave. Right, Jaden." "Okay, but only if one of you two duel me." Said Jaden with a big smile. The two Obelisk roll their eyes, and then notice something. "Hey, you're the kid that beat Doctor Crowler. Hey, Chazz. Look it's the kid that beat Doctor Crowler!" "…" said Chazz looking at Jaden. "Hi, my name is, Jaden. And you are… Chazz, right?" said Jaden. "You have to respect Chazz, he going to be the future king of game, and –""It's impossible. "What?" asked the two Obelisk, "It's impossible for Chazz to become the future king of games, because that's what I going to be." Said Jaden, "Hahaha! A Slifer slackers going to become the king of game, this is good." Laughed the two Obelisk, "Can it you two! Maybe the new kid is right." "What do you mean by that, Chazz?" asked one of the Obelisk kid. "He did beat, Crowler. After all, and his legendary rare monster too. It take some skill to beat him off." "That's right." Said Jaden with pride, but Chazz said, "Or was it luck? Let's find out, Slifer slacker." "Well, bring it!" said Jaden angrily, "Well, this sure is a motley crew." Said a female voice, all of them turn around and saw a girl wearing a blue t-shirt and blue skirt. She had blonde hair and with a brown color eyes, "Wow, who is that." Whisper Syrus to Jaden. "Hey, Alexis. Have you come here to watch me monk the floor with my new little friend, Jaden here. It will be a short one, but an entertainment one." Said Chazz with pride. "I am here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late. " "Oh, right. Come on guys." Said Chazz as he walk out of the room. "Sorry if, Chazz rubbed you the wrong way; all of us, Obelisks aren't like that. He is just a jerk." Said Alexis angrily, "It's no big deal, does type doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I could beat them in one turn." Said Jaden, but looking at Alexis he said, "Maybe 2 turn, no 2 and a half turn." Said Jaden. Alexis laughed at this, but Syrus had a different plan, "We have to work in your over confident." Said Syrus worrying about Jaden. "And you Syrus, we have to work on your confident. "Said Jaden. "Jaden, Syrus. The welcome party is going to start soon, you better come quickly!" said Sara as she run into the dueling arena. "I am coming, come on, Sy. We better go." Said Jaden running out the door, "Wait for me, Jaden!" shouted poor Syrus as he try to follow Jaden. When Alexis was about to go out as well, Jaden came back and asked. "Oh, what was your name again?" "Alexis Rhodes, and yours?" Said Alexis, "Jaden, alright see you around!" said Jaden as he catch up to Syrus. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Syrus weakly, 'Jaden, this going to be an interesting year." Said Alexis as she walk out of the room.

…..

The blue Obelisk dinner went well, there were cooked chicken, potato, salade, egg fried, and many more. The Ra yellow was going well also, almost same as Obelisk but little less than them. But red Slifer, wasn't going to well. "This is our fancy welcome dinner?" "No way!" shouted one Slifer student. It was true; there was only radish, rice, soup, and little tiny fishes. But there were only two people that didn't care at all, it was Jaden and Chumley. "Check it out, our head master of Slifer red is a cat!" complied one slifer student angrily! As the cat purred, a person came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a necktie; he had greenish and blackish hair and he wore grey glass. He looked like a Asian, and he said, "Hello, everyone. I am professor Banner. Now before we eat I want you to tell something about yourself-""This is good, mmm." Said Jaden as he stuffs his mouth with food. "That's rude." Said Yuri, "Well, he is a male." Said Shinku as she drank some more tea. "Shut up." Said Sara whispering to her duel spirit. "Jaden, we have to tell something about ourselves." "Okay, how about this. I am starving." Said Jaden as he stuffs more food into his mouth, "Jaden, he walking toward our table." Sara whispered to Jaden, "He's coming closer." Said Syrus, trying his best to stop Jaden. But Jaden was unstoppable. "I mean it." Whispered Syrus, "He's right here." Sara whispered. Jaden looked up and saw professor Banner looking down at Jaden, "Well, some of us don't feel like waiting. Let's eat!" said professor Banner. All of the Slifer dig into their food, expect Sara. Sara was really hunger, but if she dig into the food like the others. Her duel spirit will shouted at her every single time, like. 'How a lady should act.' Or 'that a bad manner.' Something likes that. Sara signed, as she slowly ate her food.

"Ahh, I am stuffed." Said Jaden as he fell to the floor. While Syrus was making green tea for everyone, "Wow, I tell you professor Banner knows how to cook." "And he looks like a good guy too." Reply Syrus as he gave a cup full of tea to Jaden. "Thanks, and with you there, Sy." Said Jaden as he drank some tea, "Wants some tea, Chumley?" "No, tea makes you wet the bed. No did I ever did or anything." Said Chumley. Jaden was about to talk back to Chumley, but his student I.D phone was ringing. Jaden open it, and there was a voice record message. It went like this, "Hello, Slifer slacker. Don't think you're off the hock, or anything. Anyway tonight at might night, it's on. And to make it interesting, however wins. Will get the other guy's best card." Said Chazz, "Cool, looks like I am dueling at the arena after all." Said Jaden as his stuff the I.D into his pocket. "If that was Chazz, all you get is trouble." Said Chumley. But Jaden didn't hear it at all. "Come on, Sy." Said Jaden as he dash out the door, "Wait for me!" shouted Syrus. Sara walked out of her room and saw Jaden and Syrus running out the door, 'something is up.' Said Sara, as she dash where Jaden and Syrus were.

….

"Well, well, well. He shows up." "You better believe it, Chazz, there is no way I going to miss these." Reply Jaden with a big smile. "Time to find out that you beating doctor Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Said Chazz, "Chose 1 or 2" said Jaden, "What?" "Just chose." Said Jaden, "Fine, I chose 2." Said Chazz wondering what question was it. "You chose, dark element hero. "Said Jaden as he grabs his 2 deck. "Game on!" Shouted Chazz and Jaden.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I summon, Reborn Zombie in defense mode. It was a pale zombie that had wearing black clothes appeared onto the field. And I put one card face down, I end my turn." Said Chazz, "Well, that's a way you could start a duel. Here it goes, I draw! And I use 'Dark Fusion', fusing dark Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together, to summon out, Evil Hero Inferno Wing (atk:2100/def:1200) I put Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode." said Jaden. Evil Hero Inferno Wing was a monster that had wings, and wear something like a sunglass, and was wearing a red clothes. "I use my trap card, 'Chthonian Polymer.' Its effect is that when the opponent summon a fusion monster, my sacrifice my, 'Reborn Zombie.' To control your Evil Hero Inferno Wing." "Oh no!" "Oh yes, Jaden. I can have your monster." Laughed Chazz as Evil Hero Inferno Wing walks toward Chazz's field. "I had a feeling that I will find you guys here." Said Alexis, "Find you." Said Sara as she ran into the room, she was not going to tell them about her little journey to find them. "Sara? Alexis?" said Syrus, "I got…Lost." Said Sara simply, "Well, that was a special summon, I still could summon a monster. Said Jaden, looking at his card. 'Not that anything in my hand could beat Evil Hero Inferno Wing.' Thought Jaden, "I summon Elemental Hero Claymen in defense mode. Elemental Hero Claymen was like a machine with a red head on it, the color was like mud. "And I end my turn." Said Jaden bitterly, "Then it's my turn, I draw! I summon Chthonian solider in attack mode, (atk:1200/def:1400)x2. Chthonian Solider was a monster was an amore and had a big sword. Then I use Evil Hero Inferno Wing to attack your Elemental Hero Claymen, but don't forget the special effect. When Evil Hero Inferno wing attack's a defense mode monster, the monster that's in defense mode is lower than attack point then this card different is damage to you." Said Chazz happily.

Jaden: 3900

Chazz: 4000

"Jaden, I hope you didn't forget my Chthonian Solider. Chthonian Solider attack Jaden directly!"

Jaden: 2700

Chazz: 4000

"I put one face down, and end my turn." "It's my turn, I draw. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, (atk:1600/def:1400) and attack your Chthonian Solider. Go Elemental Hero Sparkman!" shouted Jaden as Sparkman attack Chthonian Solider.

Jaden: 2700

Chazz:3600

Slowly the knife that Chthonian Solider had, hit Jaden in the stomach. "Pooh, what happened?" asked Jaden has he life point decreased.

Jaden: 2300

Chazz: 3600

"It was my monster special ability, the damage I got, you will have the same pain as well." Said Chazz with a smile, "Fine, I put a face down and end my turn." "My turn, I draw. Good bye, Jaden. Evil Hero Inferno Wing attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!" "Not so fast! I play a trap card, Mirror Gate." "What?!" "It looks like Jaden is in this game still." Said Sara and Syrus, Sara eyes with big and round. She never seen a better duel then this, she was about to talk to Jaden and tell him to duel her. But seeing Shinku and the others, made her under control. "Mirror Gate makes the monster switch and they have to fight." Said Alexis, "So Jaden is going to have his, Evil Hero Inferno Wing back!"

Jaden: 2300

Chazz: 3100

"Urg, fine. Then I use Chthonian Blast, to destroy your Evil Hero Inferno Wing. Because you destroyed my monster, so I can destroy one of yours. And then you can take half the damage to your life points." Said Chazz.

Jaden: 1250

Chazz: 3100

"I use my face down, Call of The Haunted. To summon back Chthonian Solider, but he's not going to be here for long, because I sacrifice him. To summon, Mefist the Infernal General," (atk:1800/def:1700) It was a person wearing a black armor and he/she had blonde hair, and his black horse or something was wearing a black and gold armor. "Not bad." Said Jaden, "Not bad? You're something else, slacker. Acting all confidence." Said Chazz. Jaden tried himself to calm down, and he said, "My turn, I draw." 'Speaking of.' Thought Jaden as he saw the card he drew. Sara heard something, footsteps. She listen closely, 6 footsteps. Meaning 3 people were coming. "Guys, we got some company, some people are coming here." Said Sara, "Alexis closed her eyes. Then said, "Sara's right, it's the Campus Security. We better go, or we will be in big trouble!" said Alxis, "But why? I mean, we're students here, right?" asked Jaden in confused, "Did Mr. Princeton over there, happen to tell you that there is no off-hour arena dueling." Said Alexis, but looking at Chazz face told the answer, "So no, I guess. We better get going!" said Alexis, "We got about 1 minute to run!" shouted Sara, "But the duel isn't over." Said Jaden. "No, it's over. I got enough information about you, slacker. I guess, you beating doctor Crowler was just some luck." Said Chazz as he jumps down form the arena. "Now, 30 seconds." Said Sara panicking, but she calm down as Yuri hit's Sara's head. "Let's go." Said Syrus, nobody complied expect Jaden. They quickly and quietly walk out of the arena.

…..

"You sure are stubborn." Said Alexis, looking at Syrus pulling Jaden. "Only about my dueling, but I did have this duel in the bag." Said Jaden angrily, but calm down as he saw Yubel's look. "Thanks, for showing us the back way out." Said Sara and Syrus. "No problem. I am sorry that you could finish your match." Said Alexis, "it's okay, I already knew how it will ended anyway." Said Jaden in pride. "Really? No offense, but you looked like you're going to lose. And plus that your best card." Said Alexis. "Nope, no after I drew this." Said Jaden as he shows his hand. There was Evil Hero Malicious Edge, a spell card. O- Oversoul Monster Reborn, and Big Bang Shot. "You were going to wi-" "Win. You use O- Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero claymen or Elemental Hero Avian, or Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Then sacrifice it to bring out, Evil Hero Malicious Edge. Then use the other spell card, Big Bang Shot, and then use Monster Reborn to back Evil Hero Inferno Wing, attack Chazz's monster, then at Chazz." Said Sara looking at Jaden in shock. "Well, we better go to sleep." Said Jaden as he ran toward the Slifer dorm. "Jaden, wait for me!" shouted Syrus as he dash toward Jaden. "Um… Thanks, well… Good bye." Said Sara as she followed where Jaden and Syrus.

**Thank you for reading my story, please comment below. Please wait for the next chapter 3. Sorry, I am a slow typer. Thank you! **

**Next time in chapter 3.**


End file.
